Día de San Valentín
by New JessJe
Summary: Versión en Español de Valentine's Day, de gothing234. El dolor que trae el Día de San Valentín al recordar a Maeve y lo que no pudo ser, hace que Reid tome una muy mala decisión. Morgan y Rossi no van a permitir que se pierda por ese camino oscuro.


**Agradezco a gothina234 ( u/1725993/gothina234) por autorizar la traducción de esta historia, espero que la disfruten, tanto como la disfrute yo.**

* * *

_**Día de San Valentín**_

Sentado en el piso del baño, miró el frasco en sus manos, el líquido en el interior que le llamaba como una sirena buscando atraer a un marinero en el mar. Le temblaban las manos, esta fecha le estaba consumiendo. Día de San Valentín, otra broma cruel. Colocó el vial en el suelo, pensó en Maeve y lo maravilloso que hubiese sido pasar ese día con ella. El dolor nunca parecía terminar, cada día se hacía más y más difícil fingir que había superado estar sin ella. El sabía que ella era su pareja perfecta y no podía entender la razón de que se la arrebataran. Observó a los otros, todos tenían sus relaciones, eran felices, mientras él miraba el mismo libro en la estantería todos los días, con el deseo de que la mujer que amaba lo tomara y lo leyera para él.

Tomó su teléfono e hizo clic en el nombre de Morgan. Puso el teléfono en la oreja y esperó a que respondiera. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando Morgan contestó. Reid podía oír la risa en el fondo.

"Oye Reid, puedo llamarte más tarde?"

"Um, sí", Reid suspiró mientras luchaba por mantenerse sin perder el control. "Siento haberte molestado, se me olvidó la fecha."

"Reid, espera", dijo Morgan rápidamente, "Estás bien? Suenas extraño"

"Estoy bien, yo sólo...", vaciló antes de cerrar los ojos y agarrando el vial, "No importa, déjalo así"

Colgó el teléfono, lo colocó junto a él, y decidió lo que quería hacer

* * *

"Morgan, quién era?", pregunta García

"Era Reid", respondió Morgan, "Suena diferente, sonaba molesto. Savannah, ¿estaría bien si voy y compruebo que esté bien?"

"La mantendré ocupada", dijo García sonriendo

"Cariño, está bien. Ve y busca a tu amigo. Estaré esperandote aquí."

"Eres la mejor", dijo antes de besarla y salió el restaurante.

* * *

De pie frente a la puerta, llamó y esperó una respuesta, "Chico, soy yo, abre"

Sacó las llaves de repuesto de Reid y abrió la puerta, sabía que algo andaba mal. Reid no sabía que Morgan tenía la llave de repuesto, desde que habían ayudado a limpiar el apartamento. Vio una luz que venía del baño y se dirigió por el pasillo. Pequeños sollozos venían de ahí. Empujó la puerta abierta, Morgan se sorprendió cuando encontró una aguja y el vial junto a Reid y un torniquete alrededor de su brazo, fue hacia él y lo tomó de los hombros, "Qué hiciste?"

"No hice nada", gritó Reid. "Quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo decidirlo. Quiero que el dolor desaparezca, Morgan, ¿porqué estas aquí?"

"Me llamaste y te oías molesto, ¿Porqué que drogarte es la respuesta correcta?"

¿Qué más puedo hacer?" Reid le gritó, "Todos ustedes tienen pareja y hoy, yo sólo quiero que esté aquí, Morgan. Quiero ver de nuevo sus ojos, escuchar su voz y oírla decir que me ama. Yo la maté, no pude convencer a Diane. Es mi culpa, es mi culpa".

Morgan arrancó el torniquete alrededor del brazo de Reid, agarró la aguja llena de dilaudid y luego el vial. Rompió el frasco en el fregadero y abrió el grito para lavar la droga. Empujó el contenido de la aguja antes de votarla. Agarró a Reid por los brazos y lo hizo ponerse de pie.

"De ninguna manera pienso dejarte solo."

"Yo no te pedí que vinieras aquí"

"Maldita sea, Reid. Usted me llamó porque necesitaba ayuda, pero colgó el teléfono".

"Fuera de mi apartamento, Ahora!"

"No"

"Vuelve con tu novia y déjame en paz. Te deshiciste de las drogas, yo ya no te necesito. Ve y disfruta de tu Día de Valentín"

"Ibas solo a drogarte o planeabas hacer algo mucho más estúpido."

"Vete al diablo, Morgan."

"Qué te pasa?", Morgan se rompió. "Usted claramente no está bien. Yo no voy a salir de este apartamento porque no confío en ti. No me iré para encontrarte mañana muerto."

'Por qué lo hiciste?" Reid dijo enojado. "Me diste esperanzas de que ese día salvaríamos a Maeve. Me prometiste que la tendría frente a mi y que podría decirle lo mucho que la amaba. En cambio, vi a una perra matándose y matando a la mujer que amaba, todo lo que pasó lo tengo grabado en mi memoria. Sus padres me echan la culpa, sabías? Hice que saliera de su escondite y por eso me culpan por haberla matado."

"Pensé que lo lograríamos", dijo Morgan

"Pues no lo hicimos, gritó Reid. "Ella murió y ahora yo tengo que vivir todos los días con su sangre en mis manos"

"Lo siento mucho Reid. Pero drogarte no es la respuesta, quiero que vengas conmigo Me encontré con García y su cita en un restaurante, quiero que vengas conmigo."

"Yo no quiero a arruinarles la noche. Vuelve con Savannah."

* * *

García se rió suavemente mientras Sam hacía una imitación. Savannah también se rió antes de tomar un sorbo de batido. Mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos causadas por la risa, miró hacia arriba y vio que Morgan regresó, pero con Reid, agarrándolo del brazo. Morgan colocó Reid en otro stand y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. "Ya vengo chicos."

Se levantó de su mesa y se acercó "Qué está pasando?"

Reid se negó a mirarla a los ojos.

"Entré y lo encontré con un vial de dilaudid, una aguja llena y un torniquete alrededor de su brazo, sin embargo, él no se drogó. Nosotros no podemos dejarlo solo", explicó en voz baja. Reid trató de salir de la cabina pero Morgan lo agarró del hombro y lo empujó hacia abajo. García lo miró en estado de shock, con los ojos mostrando una mezcla de ira y tristeza.

"¿Porque volver a las drogas?"

"Solo quiero ir a casa, García. Morgan prácticamente me arrastró fuera de mi apartamento, yo no necesito su ayuda no es de su incumbencia."

"Se convierte en nuestro problema cuando un amigo decide destruirse a sí mismo. Morgan, manten un ojo en él, tengo que hacer una llamada teléfonica."

Él asintió con la cabeza y observó a García salir a la calle por un momento. Morgan lo hizo sentarse justo con él "Quédate aquí, el momento en que intente irse, lo tumbaré en el suelo. No creo que usted desee hacer un espectáculo."

"¿Puedo por lo menos tomar un café?"

* * *

Rossi caminó por la acera después de aparcar su coche en la calle. Mientras se abría camino en el comedor, vio a Morgan y García con sus respectivas citas. Él movió su mirada hacia otra cabina donde encontró un Reid despeinado mirando su café. Caminó hacia ély se sentó frente al frente suyo. Reid lo miró a los ojos por un segundo antes de volver a su café.

"¿De dónde sacaste las drogas?" Rossi reclamó

"No es asunto tuyo, Rossi"

"No tengo nada que hacer, así que... tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, yo no me moveré de esta cabina hasta que hablemos. No creo tengamos algún caso en el corto plazo tampoco. Además, se convierte en mi preocupación si un miembro de mi equipo adquiere drogas para consumir. Esto se trata de Maeve, ambos lo sabemos. Te dije que yo estaba aquí si necesitabas ayuda. ¿porqué no me llamaste?"

"Supuse que tenías planes"

"Los dos sabemos que desde Erin, no he tenido ese tipo de planes. El día de San Valentín no es fácil para ti, así como no es fácil para mí tampoco. No estaba en el equipo cuando fuiste torturado por Hankel ni cuando empezó tu problema con las drogas. Pero ahora estoy aquí, dispuesto a ayudarte. Perdiste a Maeve y tu y yo sabemos que es difícil perder a la mujer que se ama. Quiero una respuesta honesta. Simplemente estabas tratando de desligarte de la realidad, o querías suicidarte?"

"Yo sólo quería ponerlo fin al dolor. Mi vida es una línea constante de dolor, lucha y muerte, ya no quiero pasar más por eso, yo nunca he hecho nada para merecer toda la mierda que he pasado. Maeve y yo estábamos destinados a vivir una vida juntos y le fallé"

"Tú no le fallaste"

"Sus padres me culpan de su muerte, ella estaba a salvo antes que yo llegara, pero hice que saliera de su escondite. Me reuní con ellos y su madre me dio cacheteo, me gritó que no amaba a su hija. Intento actuar como si estuviera bien, pero estoy muerto por dentro. Lo he estado por mucho tiempo. Las drogas hacen la vida más fácil, te dan una manera pacífica para salir de la vida."

"Quiero que te quedes conmigo hasta que dejes de pensar de esta manera"

"Nada va a cambiar la forma en que me siento. Puedes mágicamente traer de vuelta a Maeve? No, no puedes"

"No puedo traer de vuelta a Maeve y no puedo recuperar a Erin, pero puedo ayudarte a manejar el dolor. Sólo ven conmigo y voy a cuidar de ti. Ambos sabemos que Maeve nunca querría esto para tí."

"Me gustaría que estuviera aquí para decirle que la amo", dijo Reid en voz baja, cerrando los ojos y empezaba a temblar. Rossi se movió junto a de Reid, puso su brazo alrededor de él y lo miró a romper en sollozos. "Es solo que no entiendo lo que he hecho para perder siempre todo lo que amo."

"Está bien", Rossi tranquilizó. Por un momento, su mente quiso llamar a Reid por el nombre del hijo que nunca pudo criar. Cuando se sentó ahí consonlándolo, se sentía como un padre. "Vamos, Reid. Vas a volver a mi casa y dormir un poco, tengo la sensación de no has dormido mucho desde hace tiempo".

Reid asintió y se deslizó fuera de la cabina con Rossi. "Tengo que sacar algo del coche, es importante."

Rossi le hizo una seña a Morgan para que se acercara. "El quiere algo del coche, Morgan"

"Yo sé lo que es", respondió. Volvió con un libro en la mano. Lo puso en la mano de Reid y observó a su amigo sosteniéndolo cerca de su pecho con ambas manos. Sabía que Reid nunca se separaría del libro que Maeve le dió.

"Te llamaré más tarde, Morgan", dijo Rossi.

"Sólo cuidalo".

"Lo haré, no te preocupes"

Morgan vio como Rossi llevaba del brazo a Reid y comenzó a guiarlo por la calle hasta su coche. Se dio cuenta de que, si bien el Día de San Valentín puede ser maravilloso para algunos, era también el día más doloroso para los que habían perdido a alguien que amaban.

Sólo esperaba que Reid no permitiera que el dolor por la pérdida de Maeve lo consumiera.


End file.
